fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Daring Rush: Earth Phoenix's Rage
Introduction Enigma had taken Alice to his hidden base somewhere on one of the islands. He placed her into a chain with starts on her wrists and ankles. "You're going to tell me all that you know....." He said before gripping his side. "I'll be back when my power stabilizes....." "Take your time....." Smirked Alice knowing that Enigma's power is slowly killing him. She sat in the room planning her escape, hoping she can get out before he tried anything serious and hopes that Cyn is alright as well. What she didn't know is that Cyn was already up and angry. Meanwhile back in the hotel room, Cynteria was angrily pacing back and forth with Abi and Tsume in the same room, both trying to think as to where Enigma would have taken Alice to. "Ugh that bastard, how dare he take Alice from here! I swear by my own hands, I'm gonna make sure that bastard is buried alive!" She said as her magic began shaking the walls, making both Abi and Tsume look at her with a worried look. "Relax Cyn....We'll find him." Said Abi as Tsume stood up on walked towards the door. "I'll have a chat with some Underground members....They may have an idea where he's got to." Said Tsume as he left. "Ok i guess we jsut wait till Tsume gets back." Said Abi laying back onto the bed. "NO!" Cynteria said slamming her fist into the wall, "I can't just wait around, by now Alice is probably being held captive and started getting tortured, I've got to do something more than just wait" She said running out the door to follow Tsume. Abi sighed and followed Cyn amking sure she didn't cause any problems. Meanwhile Tsume was getting some info out of a local snitch in his own special way. "Now tell me where he went or i blow off another finger!" He shouted as he readied a tiny explosion on the snitch's finger. "Ok ok! He's hiding out at the old Factory north of the city....I don't know where in it though....Heard something about a secret entrance within the compound." He snitch said panicking trying to cover his remaining 3 fingers. "Thanks for the info." Said Tsume blowing off the finger and knocking the scumbag out. In the shadow's, Cynteria was melded together with the earth as a disguise to listen in as she heard every single detail about the location, and knew she had to go in alone. After getting out of the town, she went to a small cave where she began to strip her clothes off and put on a dark tight suit that hugged every single part of her body as she looked out of the cave. "Don't worry Alice, I'm coming". Break-in The factory was shown to be nearly double that of a small town as the land around it was shown to be widely opened with no sign of being able to hide behind any kind of tree or plant. There was also a large moat that was constantly watched over by guards on top with crossbow's in hand. Cynteria was seen to be on top of a ridge looking down at the factory, "No way I can get in through the land and air... Damn Tsume for not getting the location of the secret entrance" She said continuing to try and find any kind of way into the Factory Meanwhile Tsume had found Abi who was rather out of breath. "Let me guess she's hunting for Alice?" Said Tsume finishing off a chicken leg. "Yep.....She....Might've overheard ya though...." Said Abi as she caught her breath. "I saw her leaving where you were interrogating someone and followed her." "Well thats screwed our plans up then...." Said Tsume tossing the bone away. "Ok lets head to the factory and see if we can help her." Meanwhile while all of the others were moving around Alice was making things difficult for Enigma. "Hey keep that away from me! My looks are my life!" She exclaimed avoiding the charged probe. "Hey! Hands off the goods!" "I always hated your tongue....I'll tear that out next." Said Enigma struggling with Alice. Near the front of the entrance, a wagon was shown to be slowly making it's way to the front of the factory as it reached the front gates. The two guards began looking over the wagon, inspecting every single part and decided that it was all clear, unaware that Cynteria was holding to the bottom of it for dear life as it entered the factory before being stopped. After determining that the coast was clear, she got up from under the wagon as she looked around, "Ugh man, I've gotta find some way to see where they kept all the prisoner's" She said before making a run to look around the factory, eventually finding her way to a security break room. She saw that there was only one guard eating as she slowly made her way to him, quickly grabbing him from behind before slamming him onto the ground with her straddling his back. "You never turn your back on an open door idiot, and now you're going to help me, where is Alice Hotaru?!". "I don't know! I'm here to clean up the hideout!" Said the goon as he struggled. "Besides i got recruited last night....I don't even have dental yet!" "Ugh, useless" She said slamming her fist into his head to knock him out as she continued on the search for Alice, looking through room after room, until she found her way to another guard room, only this time there was a female one, she quickly subdued her and slammed her against the wall, "If you want to live, tell me where your pathetic boss is hiding Alice at?". "She's somewhere below....That's all i know! I just got assigned to patrol here!." Said the female guard. "By the way do you mind not pressing your breasts on my back it's kinda awkward." Quickly slamming the guard down, Cynteria ran and ran down multiple steps as she found herself in what appeared to be a dungeon of sorts, all with the skeletons and skulls of multiple people that were killed and tortured in some way. "My gods.... The guy is a monster...". "You have no idea...." Said a voice from behind Cyn. "Errr may i request a favor from you lady?" Cynteria looked over her shoulder, seeing into a cell as there was another woman wearing blue clothing that was torn and shredded as she was suspended from the floor, "Who are you?" She asked walking back to the cage to take a closer look at her. "Yuki Yamato....Or 4 Paths Yamato if you know me by reputation....I'm a mage from Mochina Island originally." Said Yuki as she dangled in the air. "Can you get me down please i have a really back itch on my nose that's been driving me made for weeks now." Cynteria drew out her feather as she sliced the cell bar's with ease, going to her as she scratched her nose to add some relief to her before she sliced the chains holding her up, catching her before she fell to the ground, "You best get out of here, things will get dangerous". Yuki stood up and checked her maigc first setting her hands ablaze then coating them in water before coating herself in earth and creating a mini twister around herself. "I need food first...Lucky i know where the kitchen is." Smirked Yuki. "Thanks for the help...I'll slow any thugs that ya missed on the way." Yuki ran off at high speed towards the kitchen with the sounds of fighting echoing through the halls as she went deeper into the dark. Cynteria chuckled a bit as she continued going deeper and deeper into the dungeon, trying desperately to find her love as she searched cell after cell, but stopped when she heard voices. As Cyn continued she heard the sound of lightning and Alice screaming from further down the hall. Cynteria absorbed some of the brick in the ground as she quickly ran right towards the door that she had heard the screaming coming from as she slammed her fist into it, breaking it down as she saw Enigma shocking Alice with a tool, "Leave her alone!" She yelled slamming her rock fist right into his side, sending him straight into the wall. "Oh hey babe...Ya bring lunch?" Said Alice smiling. "Also ya got a painkiller of some kind my head in murder." Enigma got up and charged Cyn grabbing her and throwing her through a wall into a large open area reserved for Enigma's training sessions. "I'm getting really annoyed with you woman....I'm trying to work here and you keep getting in my way!" Enigma was now visibly angry and began a relentless assault with his magic throwing everything at Cyn in an attempt to get her out of his way. "Errr babe careful he just took his medication to keep his magic stable! He's a lot stronger than earlier!" Called Alice as she tried to escape from the chair. "Also can ya toss up something sharp?" Cynteria had up her wing shields as she kept being pushed back and back with the onslaught that Enigma was dealing her, but managed to still send out a stone feather dagger, which resulted in one of the attacks hitting her, sending her flying. "I... won't lose, especially to the likes of you!" She said absorbing some more earth before slamming her hands together. "Earth Phoenix's Earth Wave" Cynteria slammed both of her palms into the ground as she send a massive rock wave that took half of the training field with her right towards Enigma. Enigma tried to cut the attack with his sword but the sheer force sent him flying back despite him stopping the attack itself. "Not bad birdy......" He smirked taking out a rune talisman and firing a blast for high pressure water at Cyn. "Bad move" She suddenly started flapping her wings hard as the sudden wind gust slowly picked up as it continued to spin more and more until a vortex of rock and wind could be seen. The water hit the vortex, causing it to meld with both stuff before she send it back to him. "Earth Phoenix: Vortex of the Earth!" "Enigma gather lightning around his sword and swings it. "Lightning Edge Reaper!!" He shouts as the blade comes down and sends a lightning blade flying into the counter creating a huge explosion for him to ambush Cyn from. "I've spent years killing mages much worse than you little girl!". "Cheat! Try fighting someone your own size or has more manhood than you!" Shouted Alcie from her seat. "SHUT UP ALICE!" Cynteira said with irritation as she glared at her beloved who was shocked, never in the time they spent did she ever say that and mean it. "I'll beat this guy, not you or anyone else, even if you don't believe in me!" She said getting attacked but quickly sent out another barrage of Feathers at him. "Black Ox Palm!" Said Enigma pushing his palm forward and sending out a pulse of air pressure strong enough to deflect the feathers. "I was made to kill Markus Hotaru your power is nothing to me girl....." Enigma then threw his sword like a boomerang and attacked Cyn with palm magic and powerful kicks. With this assault he managed to throw Cyn into several walls while only taking a few hit land some serious injuries but his lack of sanity and feeling made the pain an annoyance. Cynteria appeared from the rubble, coughing up blood as she stood up, "Is that the best you got?!" She said growling before sending another assault. "Why should i show a weakling my full power?" Asked Enigma walking back to his sword which was now embedded into the well below Alice's location. "Your obivously too scared to go all out against me....So why should i go all out myself?" "You want my full power....." She said softly, gently touching the ground beneth her, "THEN I'LL SHOW YOU FULL POWER!!!!" She then started to absorb the stone under her as her body began glowing the more she absorbed. Enigma smirked and attacked at full force dragging his sword through the ground and swinging up at Cyn. Cynteria finished absorbing as she grabbed the sword easily, suddenly a full pressure release was felt around the area as small feathers began to appear on Cynteria's body, talon's made of rock appeared on her hands, and her eyes turned to that of Phoenix eyes as she glared at him. "You will pay!" She quickly slammed her fist right into Enigma's chest, sending him flying through the walls all the way to the outside. Enigma burst out fo the rubble and took off his jacket showing his torso covered in scars, burns and oter markings. "Now we can have some real fun....I'll make you suffer!" He said before charging forward alot faster than before landing a powerful rising roundhouse into Cyn's ribs sending her up in the air allowing hos a sound magic enhanced shout hitting her with a burst of concussive force. Cynteria raised her wings to block the attack as it virbated through them, causing a few feathers to break off as she coughed a bit of blood, but kept on her feet. She channeled all the energy she could muster as she felt that her new found strength was leaving her. She channeled all the rock she had absorbed right into her fists as they had transformed from large gauntlets to skin-like gauntlets. "Earth Phoenix Secret Art: Punch of the Golem!!" She quickly ran right towards Enigma with both fists cladded in Earth. Enigma swung his his sword to counter the attack causing a massive explosion that resulted in Enigma's arm shattering and him being launched back even further than before. After afew moments he got up. "You win this round girl....I'll be back one day." He said before running off to lick his wounds. Cynteria went towards Alice as she sliced off her shackles before grabbing her cloak and putting it over Alice, "You okay?" She asked as her power started to slowly disappear. "Ya could've started by untieing me ya know....But i'm fine, first time i've seen you in that form....Markus mentioned he's got sometihng liek that as well." Said Alice looking around for her top. "Look lets find my top and head back to the hotel...I say we get ready to finish our holiday and head home." "Yeah, that sounds...." Cynteria couldn't finish her sentence as she felt weak as everything around her began to feel faint as she fell to the ground. Next Chapter: Family Circle Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Articles in process Category:Storyline Category:Journey: Duo Path Category:Chapters